Merry Christmas
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: 5 moments between 5 couples on Christmas. Dean/Emma, Roma/AJ, Jeff/Lita, Maria/Punk and Seth/Kaitlyn.


**an. **I wanted to get this up before Christmas but, I was just so busy. So, I'm sorry this is late. This is a little present for my three besties on this site – Cristi, Kimberly and Eva. I took a combination of your guys' favorite pairings and made this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

**MISTLETOE  
**_Dean/Emma_

* * *

The steady bass reverberated through the floor boards and up his body as he stood in the center of the crowded room. The music was too loud to talk and he was too intoxicated to dance. He took a long swig from his beer bottle and glanced around the room. His gaze landed on a certain blonde leaning against the wall talking to her raven-haired best friend. The blonde held a red solo cup in her right hand, her left hand waving enthusiastically as she talked. She smiled brightly and something in Dean came to life. He had been completely fascinated by Emma for some time and, despite being rather outspoken when it comes to his feelings about women, had not felt comfortable acting on these newly discovered feelings.

He hadn't felt comfortable until he had tossed back a six pack while standing in the middle of the nosiest earth-quake on earth, that is.

So he couldn't help but smile when he noticed the bundle of mistletoe hanging above Emma's golden halo of hair.

So Dean took a deep breath, polished off his beer, and crossed the crowded room. The blonde diva had just noticed the newest addition to her group when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her toward him. Before she could comment he allowed his lips to crash into hers.

When he finally released the blonde, she stared up at him in shock. Her friend broke out into a fit of laughter when she finally managed a staggered, "Wow."

Dean just smiled and muttered, "Thank God for mistletoe," before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**DOLLHOUSE  
**_Lita/Jeff_

* * *

"No, I need a _Philips-head _screw driver."

"Well excuse me, I'm not a screw-driver expert you know." The red-headed dug around in the tool box. A heavy sigh left her lips, "Which one is a Phillips-head again?"

Jeff groaned in frustration, "the one that looks like an x."

Lita shot him a dirty look as she grabbed the necessary tool, "you don't need to get nasty, Jeff. I'm trying."

Jeff took the screw-driver from her outstretched hand and sighed. "I'm sorry babe. I'm just really beat, it feels like we are getting no where with this dollhouse and you _know _that Aria will have us up at five in the morning."

"I know babe but think how _happy _she will be when she sees this all put together." Lita motioned to the scattered parts of the Barbie Dream-House they were putting together.

"I know, that is the only thing that keeps me from going to bed." Jeff said as he began to connect the various plastic pieces. He worked diligently, Lita handing him the required pieces as he worked. It was half an hour later when he screwed on the final piece of the Dream-House. He dropped the screw-driver in the toolbox and gazed at his wife. "I'll just move it and then we can head to bed."

Jeff placed the dollhouse in the corner of the room by the tree and put away his tool-box. All of the other presents were already arranged around the tree. Her stared at the sight before him, a satisfied smile on his face. "All done, ready for bed babe?" He turned his attention to his wife and chuckled when he found her fast asleep on the floor. He shook his head and turned out the lights, leaving the room washed in nothing but the light glow of the lights on the Christmas tree.

He smiled and picked her up and slowly ascended the stairs. He crept down the hall, careful not the wake his daughter, and carried his sleeping wife into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, discarded his white t-shirt, and crawled into bed beside her. He smiled, wrapped his arm around her, kissed her hair, and whispered, "Goodnight love, Merry Christmas," before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**FAMILY  
**_Roman/AJ._

* * *

She was in overdrive. She laid out trays of fruit and cut toast with jugs of juice and thermoses of coffee and cocoa. Her black-brown hair was disheveled and she wore a pajama short suit.

**Fifteen minutes**. She had just enough time to get herself sorted out before her boyfriend returned with his family. AJ raked her fingers through her knotted waves and let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She quickly rearranged the pillows on the couch and was just about to dash up the stairs when the front door swung open. "Babe, we're here!"

Every muscle in her body tensed, her jaw clenched, and her hands shook. She spun on her heel, trying to force her grimace into a smile.

The look on the faces of Roman's parents told her she must have looked manic. She took a deep breath and plastered on a more convincing smile, she folded her hands behind her back and tilted her head to the side and in her _sweetest _voice whispered, "but I _thought _you would be another fifteen minutes, love?"

Roman let out a nervous chuckle that didn't quite agree with his tall, muscular frame. "Surprise?"

"Uhm, maybe we should just, take another ride around the block." It was his mother's voice that cleared AJ's hazy vision and brought her back to reality.

She shot Roman one last pointed look before shaking her head, "No, no. It's alright. I'm sorry that I am not entirely, _presentable." _

"You're fine babe. Now mom and dad can see the AJ I know and love." Roman pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. "You just need your glasses and a comic book."

AJ couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's sweet remark. "Quit sucking up." AJ turned to Roman's parents. "It is so nice to meet you. Please, sit down and help yourself to anything you'd like."

The tension in the air dissolved as the group talked and opened presents. AJ was talking animatedly with Roman's mother as she ripped open, what was clearly a shirt box. She was so into her recollection of their third date that she hadn't noticed Roman slip off the couch and onto the floor. AJ turned her attention to the present to find a single white sheet of paper, her boyfriend's untidy scrawl splashed n red ink, laying beneath the light green tissue paper.

_MARRY ME? _

AJ shocked gaze fell on her boyfriend who, on one-knee, held out a beautiful coiled silver ring patterned with diamonds, a large diamond set into the final coil. She watched, hands shaking, as her boyfriend slid the ring onto her finger, "I'm hoping I can take the silence as a yes." He smirked, clutching his hand in hers. "I love you AJ, more than anything."

"I love you too," AJ smiled as the shock subsided and she found her voice again.

Roman smiled triumphantly and pulled her into a kiss, their ears deaf to the gentle sound of his parent's chatter.

* * *

**MEMORY  
**Maria/Punk

* * *

Her voice was an ever present memory in his mind. Late at night he could always smell her perfume, hear her gentle breathing, feel the heat of her body against his. The ghost of her had haunted him every day since the day he left.

That was what made it so difficult to approach her. Her dark red hair was pulled up into a bun and embellished with back and diamond clips. Her eyes were smoky and her lips tinted pink and he wanted nothing more than to feel them against his own.

"Maria," He wished his voice had been more confident, more authoritative, as he spoke, "How are you?"

The redhead drew her lip between her teeth, her internal struggle written all over he pretty face, "Just fine, Phil. You?"

"I've been better."

"Sorry to hear that. Hopefully you can still enjoy your holiday." Her tone was dismissive, final. She had no interest in holding a conversation with him but, he was not going to give up that easily.

"Maria, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you but you need to believe me when I say I regret it every day."

She let out a rather unladylike snort and laughed, "Please Phil, save me the sob stories. I could care less if your relationship with what's her name didn't work out. You made your choice." She turned to leave and in an act of pure desperation he grabbed her arm.

Outraged, she turned to tear into him. He knew that flash of anger in her eyes, knew the way her lips pursed when she was ready to lose it, and it only made him _lose it. _Without hesitation he released the grip on her wrist only to move his hand to the back of her neck. His lips overtook hers as he pushed her back against the wall.

"I've missed you every day. I think about you every night. What I did was wrong, I know, but I am asking you to give me one more chance. I'm _begging _you to let me show you that I will not make such a stupid mistake again. I love Maria, I love you and I _need _you. _Please." _His lips were inches from hers. His hazel eyes bore into her, hoping for any sign that the fire within would relent. His heart raced as her green eyes continued to blaze with anger.

"You broke my heart. You left me for another woman. You might not have cheated on me but I saw the way you looked at her and then you were together," Maria snapped her fingers, her eyes still ablaze. "And now you think you can just come crawling back because it didn't work out."

Phil rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his gaze shifted, "Well, I was hoping – I MEAN, I can SEE why… It's just…"

He was silenced by the force of Maria's lips crashing against his. "If you ever hurt me again, Phillip Jack Brooks, It will be the last thing you ever do."

And the fire in her eyes made him believe it.

* * *

**GIFT**  
_Seth/Kaitlyn_

* * *

This wasn't her. She didn't do cute, girly things, like giving sentimental Christmas gifts.

Yet there she was, hands clenched nervously as her boyfriend ripped open the present she had just handed him. She watched apprehensively as he opened the gift box and pulled out the small strip of black and white photos nestled in the cushion of tissue paper she had so neatly arranged.

Seth's eyes were glued to the photo, his lips drawn tight, his eyes wide with surprise and for an instant she feared his reaction. Then his lips twisted into a smile and he turned his gaze to her, hands shaking. "Are these what I _think _they are?" He asked. The excitement in his voice rinsed away any concern she had that he would be angry and she smiled, nodding. He looked again at the photos, a radiant smile spreading across his face, "Wow baby. We're really going to –" he trailed off, a laugh escaping his thin lips. "That is so amazing. I can't believe you are _pregnant._"

She smiled, "I was worried you would be unhappy." She admitted, relief sinking in, soothing her tense muscles.

"How could I be angry about something so wonderful?" He wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." She laughed as he removed the bow from his discarded wrapping paper and stuck it to her belly. "You are a dork." She added, not bothering to remove the bright blue bow.

"I had to put a bow on the best Christmas present of all." He said. "Merry Christmas, angel."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**an. had to end it with a good dose of fluffiness, right? **So, I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I might post some other holiday themed oneshots, even though Christmas is already over, if I get the chance.

**To Cristi, Kimberly and Eva** – I really hope you guys enjoyed this and thank you for putting up with me bouncing ideas off of you and ranting all year long. You guys rock.


End file.
